Fight With Me
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: I'd rather spend a lifetime fighting with you, than make love to somebody else [harryxdraco]


A/N: Written for Deanne and Randy, both of whom inspired this in a weird way. Loves you guys (especially you, Deanne… I will totally steal you from Randy some day).

Harry fidgeted in his common room. His eyes flickered continuously to the watch at his wrist and his foot bounced unconsciously. He paid no mind to his friends, not noticing the contemplating look Hermione had leveled upon him, the worry in Ron's eyes, or the suspicion in Ginny's. He noticed nothing but the slow progression of time until he couldn't take it any longer. He rose swiftly from his chair, starting those around him.

"Where are you going?" Hermione exclaimed, disapproval in her eyes. "It's late."

"Out… I just… Out." Harry muttered without looking at her. She sighed and returned her eyes to the heavy tome in her hands in a rather defeated manner. Still, Harry didn't spare her a second glance.

His feet carried him through the castle as he skillfully avoided Filch and Snape. He didn't even require his cloak anymore. The castle was his friend; it shifted around him to keep him safe and hidden. When he reached the familiar abandoned corridor, he stopped. He rested back against cold stone and waited.

It didn't take long. It never did. A warning of approaching footsteps, light and quiet but still echoing in the silence, was all he got before Malfoy rounded the corner. When silver eyes fell upon him, they widened momentarily in shock, but Malfoy's features quickly adapted his trademark smirk, the smug expression spreading easily across his face.

"I knew you'd be back." He drawled. Harry's fists clenched. "You're always gonna comeback. You're pathetic, Potter."

"You always come back, too, Malfoy." Harry gritted out.

Malfoy's smirk became just a little more pronounced. "I come for a fuck, Potter. You maintain hope." 

Harry growled and shoved Malfoy up against a wall. "It's not just a fuck, Draco! Admit it!"

"Fuck you! It is. That's all it's ever been." Malfoy yelled back, bringing his knee up to smash into Harry's stomach.

Harry gasped out and stumbled back, and Malfoy used it to his advantage to tackle Harry to the floor. He slammed his fist into Harry's nose before Harry managed to bring a fist up to connect painfully with Draco's jaw. Draco toppled to the side and Harry rolled them over.

Their lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue. Both battled for dominance, neither willing to give in. They pulled savagely at one another's clothes, not caring for the rips and tears their desperate actions created. Harry yanked Draco's thin t-shirt over his head, finding a sick pleasure in the heavy thud of Draco's head connecting with the stone floor as it fell free of the shirt's confides. Harry tossed the shirt over his shoulder, dipping his head to Draco's chest. He sucked hard at Draco's collarbone before biting down harshly, teeth digging deep enough to draw blood. Draco's fingers laced in his hair and pulled sharply, causing Harry to call out in pain. Draco smiled at the sound, fingers slipping to Harry's shoulders. He shoved against them hard.

Harry fell to the side, one sharp hipbone falling painfully upon the hard floor. Draco rolled atop him, drawing his wand in one fluid motion. With a well placed cutting curse, he sliced open Harry's shirt, the curse barely skimming Harry's skin to create shallow slices. Harry hissed out in pain and knocked the wand from Draco's hand.

Their lips met again. Harry snapped at Draco's tongue with his teeth. Draco growled low in his throat, caught Harry's bottom lip between his teeth, and pulled sharply. Their hands fumbled at the buttons of one another's pants.

Draco's nimble fingers undid Harry's jeans faster. He shoved them down narrow hips and pale thighs, helping Harry to kick out of them. Irritated by Harry's inability to get his own pants open, he knocks Harry's hands aside and makes quick work of the button and zipper himself.

They're both naked, biting at bare flesh. Draco stuck two fingers in Harry's mouth, waiting just long enough for Harry to swirl his tongue around them a few times before he pulled them free. He found Harry's entrance quickly, thrusting the barely lubed fingers inside.

Harry screamed out in pain. Draco ignored it, continuing to work his fingers. He waited long enough for Harry to adjust. At the first moan of pleasure, the fingers were withdrawn.

There was no more warning than that. Immediately, Draco was pushing inside. Harry gasped out in pain, but did not ask for Draco to stop. He grits his teeth and endures it. Draco's pace was hard and fast, and Harry was able to easily adjust. Before long, Harry's gasps of pain became low moans of pleasure he tried desperately to hold within.

Harry's blunt fingernails clawed at Draco's back, leaving angry red scratches in their wake. His head fell back, his mouth gaped open with a silent scream as he released, coming across both of their stomachs. Draco followed soon after, biting down upon Harry's neck as he screamed out his name, despite how he tried not to.

They lay panting for a few mere minutes before Draco pulled away. They dressed in silence, both going their separate ways.

Harry hated fighting with Draco. Hated it with a passion. But, he'd rather spend a lifetime fighting with him than ever make love to someone else.

THE END!

A/N: Holy shit that was a lot more hardcore than I intended… whoops? Lol. I love you all (especially those who take the time to review) and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
